A pair of starcross'd lovers
by Elyssia
Summary: Romeo et Juliette,une histoire éternelle:quand l'univers de JKR et celui de Shakespeare se rencontrent... En humble hommage au plus grand des dramaturges. HGDM


_A pair of star-cross'd lovers_

_Two households, both equal in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

Romeo and Juliet, prologue, W. Shakespeare

**Une nouvelle histoire? Non, pas vraiment… Vous la connaissez déjà…**

La fin de la guerre n'avait pas signé la fin des hostilités. Au contraire, les anciens rivaux n'éprouvaient les uns envers les autres qu'une haine plus vive depuis la mort de leurs chefs de files respectifs. Quelle idée avait eut Harry en partant seul affronter Voldemort, envers et contre tous les avis que ses amis lui avaient donné en tentant de lui faire entendre raison ? Il avait toujours été convaincu que la mission qui consistait en mettre fin aux jours du sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps depuis l'avènement de Salazar Serpentard lui revenait, et à lui seul. Et contre toutes les attentes, il avait vaincu. Ce garçon de dix-huit ans, à peine sorti de l'adolescence et écorché vif par les vicissitudes d'une existence détruite par un seul homme avait porté le coup fatal, mais l'effort que cette bataille avait exigé de lui lui avait également coûté la vie. Après avoir vu le cadavre de celui dont ils n'avaient pas osé prononcer le nom durant toutes ces années exposé à la vindicative publique, les Mangemorts s'étaient éparpillés comme une volée de moineaux. Ils avaient ressorti les vieux arguments, la peur, les menaces que leur ancien maître avait fait peser sur eux et sur leurs familles, et l'argent et le pouvoir avaient fait le reste : au final, nombre d'anciens meurtriers continuaient librement à se promener dans les rues, la tête haute. Si certains n'osaient rien dire, les vétérans de l'Ordre du Phoenix et leurs sympathisants ne perdaient pas une occasion pour provoquer la bagarre.

Le Ministère s'avérait impuissant lorsqu'il s'agissait de contenir ces vagues de violence chaque jour plus nombreuses. Il était pourtant inutile de se voiler la face : la société, plus que jamais, était en guerre. Lucius Malefoy, libéré d'Azkhaban pour des raisons mystérieuses, s'était sans surprise élevé au rang de chef de l'opposition. Face à lui, Remus Lupin avait succédé à Dumbledore en tant que nouveau maître de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'homme doux et discret qu'il avait été avait été réduit à un souvenir lointain depuis la nuit fatale où il avait retrouvé le cadavre à peine reconnaissable de Tonks abandonné dans un champ non loin de Pré-au-Lard peu de temps après que le vénérable sorcier ait trouvé la mort au bout de la baguette de Severus Rogue. Le loup en lui avait prit le pas sur l'homme, et le corps de Rogue avait été renvoyé en morceaux au Manoir Malefoy après que l'infortuné ait été torturé d'atroce façon…Après cela, le nombre de meurtre de part et d'autre n'avait cessé d'augmenter d'une façon exponentielle. Le Ministère était à bout, et chaque nouveau jour se soldait par une nouvelle intervention du Ministre de la Magie qui menaçait les deux camps de tous les maux si cette course à la violence ne cessait pas. Et ce jour-là ne devait pas faire exception à la règle.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était guère plus que la vague image de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Fini les discussions qui s'éternisaient sur le pas des boutiques, les marchandages sans fin… Les hommes et les femmes vaquaient à leurs occupations sans s'attarder plus que nécessaire : on pouvait être pris dans une rixe à tout instant… Foulant le sol comme si la terre entière leur appartenait, les silhouettes massives de Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle se frayaient leur chemin en fendant la foule avec assurance. Leurs visages étaient connus, nul ne s'aventurait à leur faire obstacle. Un peu plus loin devant eux, une bousculade se produisit lorsque quelques personnes bien informées reconnurent Justin Finch-Fletchey et Ernie McMillan qui sortaient du Chaudron Baveur. La rumeur se propagea comme une traînée de poudre d'échoppe en échoppe, et on vit quelques mères effrayées entraîner leurs enfants aussi vite que les petites jambes de ceux-ci le leur permettait. Les autres passants se serraient contre les murs comme si cela pouvait leur permettre de se faire oublier, et en un rien de temps, la rue qui avait été bondée l'instant d'avant était silencieuse, et pour ainsi dire déserte. Les quatre adversaires se retrouvèrent face à face, leurs baguettes à la main, prêts à attaquer. Les yeux de Justin brillaient d'une haine contenue, tandis que le visage de Ernie ne reflétait qu'un mépris sans borne pour ses opposants. Les deux garçons avaient beaucoup changé depuis la fermeture de Poudlard et la mort d'Harry, deux ans auparavant. La haine, la guerre, et la nécessité de survie les avaient durci avant l'âge. Les hommes qu'ils étaient devenus étaient des guerriers avant tout. Quand à Crabbe et Goyle, leurs capacités intellectuelles limités les avaient préservés dans une certaine mesure : machines ils étaient nés, banals exécutants, machines ils étaient restés.

Ernie parla le premier, la poitrine gonflée de sa propre importance. Si la guerre avait épargné une chose chez lui, c'était bien son habitude des phrases un tantinet pompeuses… « Si vous nous cherchez querelle, alors nous y répondrons. Tenez-vous le pour dit, car nous ne vous ferons pas de quartier ! »

Justin hocha gravement la tête en silence derrière lui comme pour assurer les deux anciens Serpentards qu'il accordait son plein et entier support à son camarade, mais ils se contentèrent d'échanger une sorte de grimace qui devait dans leur esprit s'apparenter à un sourire. « Si vous nous provoquez, vous êtes des hommes morts… », répondit Goyle d'une voix lente, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort démesuré.

Justin ricana ouvertement : « Des menaces ? Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses, mon pauvre ami… »

« Tu veux te battre ? Parce que si tu veux te battre, je suis prêt ! », grogna Crabbe en carrant les épaules et en faisant craquer les articulations de son cou.

Ernie plissa les yeux qui brillaient à présent d'un éclat haineux, mêlé de l'excitation qui montait en lui à l'approche de la bataille qui semblait être devenu aussi inévitable qu'imminente. « Nous ne le sommes pas moins, nous ne le sommes pas moins… En garde, messieurs ! », répliqua-t-il en s'exécutant, la baguette magique levée.

Avec un grognement presque animal, les trois autres l'imitèrent, lorsqu'un bruit de pas claquant sur les pavés se fit entendre. Dans la rue déserte, le silence troublé seulement par la respiration haletante des quatre protagonistes, le bruit semblait démesuré. Sans bouger d'un cil, la baguette toujours tendue, les deux groupes observèrent le nouvel arrivant. « Marcus Flint », grinça Crabbe entre ses dents, « c'est un allié ! Il faut attaquer maintenant, nous sommes en position de force… » A force de se trouver mêlé à des batailles de rues, il commençait quand même à comprendre la règle de base de la stratégie, à savoir que, dans la plupart des cas, et mis à part dans des circonstances très exceptionnelles, le nombre fait loi.

Face à lui, Ernie lui aussi avait noté le nouvel arrivant. Quelques secondes durant, son visage s'assombrit et il échangea un regard inquiet avec son partenaire. Marcus Flint n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait négliger : il avait jadis été capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, où il avait acquis une certaine renommée pour ses coups bas et son acharnement. Son intervention n'était pas faite pour rassurer. Pourtant, en dépit de l'éclat fourbe de son regard, Marcus ne s'avança que pour venir se placer entre les quatre protagonistes.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! », glissa-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, « J'ai croisé des hommes du Ministère en venant, je ne veux pas être mêlé à tout ça… Je crois que mon crédit auprès d'eux est déjà largement épuisé, je ne pourrai pas vous sortir de là si vous êtes attrapés… », ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard plein de sens à Vincent et Gregory. Ceux-ci baissèrent la tête, hésitant entre obtempérer, ce qui semblait le plus simple étant donné que cela leur permettait d'éviter de réfléchir, effort épuisant de leur part ; et combattre malgré tout, ce vers quoi les poussait leur instinct, aiguisé encore plus par la guerre.

La décision leur fut épargnée par l'arrivée impromptue d'une mince et haute silhouette illuminée de cheveux roux. Si Ernie et Justin conservait dans leurs traits les angles aigus de l'adolescence, Ronald Weasley avait quand à lui un visage d'homme. Et une haine farouche qui brûlait en lui sans répit, trouvant chaque jour en elle-même de nouveaux combustibles qui l'entretenaient et l'engraissaient même, dans chaque vexation, dans chaque souvenir mille fois ressassé, dans chaque perte jamais comblée. Ron n'avait jamais pu se pardonner d'avoir laissé mourir Harry. Ce dernier était parti sans dire adieu, sans parler même de ses projets à ses deux meilleurs amis. Pire encore, ils s'étaient disputés lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois : cela, ils l'avaient su plus tard, faisait parti de la stratégie de Harry pour l'éloigner et laisser la voie libre pour sa funeste décision. Ils s'étaient dits des choses horribles, des choses dans lesquelles ils ne croyaient pas vraiment. Mais lorsque le plus jeune des fils Weasley avait frappé à la porte de la chambre de son ami d'un air penaud pour s'excuser, personne ne lui avait répondu. Et lorsqu'il était entré, inquiet de l'absence de réponse, il n'avait trouvé qu'une dernière lettre qui ne laissait guère de place au doute : Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intension de revenir vivant de son expédition. Depuis cet instant, Ron ne vivait que pour abattre le plus grand nombre possible de Mangemorts et apparenté. Après Remus Lupin en personne, c'était lui qui, sans nul doute, se montrait le plus acharné.

« Marcus, Marcus… », dit-il dans un ricanement dans lequel on aurait été bien en peine de trouver la moindre trace de joie, « Que fabriques-tu donc au milieu d'eux ? Si tu veux te battre, alors viens me voir… Je suis là, je t'attends ! », fini le jeune homme en ouvrant les bras à son ennemi comme s'il s'apprêtait à accueillir un frère. Mais son sourire était carnassier, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière.

L'interpellé ferma brièvement les yeux, comme en proie à une seconde de désespoir, mais il les rouvrit très vite d'un air décidé. « Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, Weasley, je voulais juste les arrêter… Je ne veux que la paix, tu vois ? La paix, connais-tu encore ce mot ? »

« La paix ? » Ron le dévisagea, les sourcils froncés. « La paix, alors que tu as ta baguette dégainée ? Alors que tes chaussures laissent encore des traces imbibées du sang de tous ces innocents que tu as massacré ? La paix n'existe pas, je hais ce mot, ce son, ce goût qu'il laisse dans ma bouche… Bas toi ! »

La mâchoire crispée, Marcus se mit en garde et lança silencieusement un sort du bouclier, quelques secondes à peine avant que Ron ne crie : « Doloris ! » Le sort fila comme une flèche émeraude en direction de sa victime avant de rebondir sur le bouclier qui s'était formé pour aller s'écraser contre l'angle d'une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Un peu de poussière de brique s'éleva en nuage, et une femme poussa un faible cri quelque part. Ce fut comme un signal de départ. De part et d'autre, les sorts et les sortilèges se mirent à fuser dans un gigantesque feu d'artifice, se heurtant parfois en plein vol dans un grand bruit, se mêlant aux cris de guerre des six protagonistes. L'escarmouche se transforma en bataille rangée lorsque se joignirent à eux d'autres passants, embrasant soi l'une soit l'autre des causes. Les hurlements des uns et des autres, les explosions sans cesse plus nombreuses et les bris de vitres eurent tôt fait d'attirer les agents du Ministère comme le miel attire les mouches.

La fréquence de ce genre de batailles improvisées avait conduit à une augmentation du nombre de patrouilles de ce genre. Mais du fait que les Aurors avaient pour beaucoup adopté la cause de l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'effectivité de ces mesures était très limitée. Formés sur le tard, trop malhabiles face à des hommes et des femmes qui avaient consacré toute leur vie à combattre, leurs interventions se soldaient le plus souvent par des échecs : ils se contentaient de le faire savoir au Ministère, et s'éclipsaient rapidement, comme gênés d'être intervenus. De plus, la population ne leur accordait qu'une confiance extrêmement limitée : le Ministère s'était avéré incapable d'arrêter Voldemort dans un premier temps, de l'empêcher de récidiver ensuite, et finalement, une fois que tout avait été fini, de garder ses agents sous les barreaux. Chaque fois que Lucius Malefoy et sa clique se pavanaient dans les rues en grand apparat constituait un affront pour le Ministère, mais il ne pouvait y répondre. Comment auraient-ils pu blâmer les gens qui se dressaient face à eux ? D'un autre côté, chacune de ces batailles de rue constituait une entorse majeure aux lois les plus élémentaires sur lesquelles la société sorcière reposait. De plus, elles empêchaient les gens d'oublier, elles rappelaient à des esprits déjà bien échauffés qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, ils étaient en guerre. Et que les assassins se promenaient parmi eux sans être inquiétés, comme si de rien n'était. Mais cette fois-ci ne serait pas une fois de plus.

Au milieu des hommes et des femmes en capes noires ornées de l'écusson du Ministère, on ne pouvait manquer de reconnaître la silhouette massive du Ministre de la Magie en personne. Scrimgeour aurait eu bien du mal à passer inaperçu… Son visage ravagé s'orné à présent de nouvelles cicatrices et la fatigue, l'énervement, et toute la colère accumulée, due à la fois à l'inactivité et à l'impuissance, durcissaient encore ses traits. Ses cheveux indomptables se hérissaient autours de sa face, formant un halo que certains journalistes ne manquaient jamais de comparer à la crinière d'un lion. Mais ce jour-là, le lion était réveillé, et en colère. Avertis sans doute de la présence du Ministre, Lucius Malefoy lui-même, suivi rapidement de son épouse, et Remus Lupin transplanèrent tour à tour dans le Chemin de Traverse, et les combats cessèrent immédiatement. Tous se scrutaient avec prudence, leurs baguettes dégainées et prêtes à servir si un ennemi s'aventurait à faire le plus petit geste un tant soit peu menaçant dans leur direction.

« C'est assez ! », rugit Scrimgeour, et aucun terme n'aurait pu paraître plus approprié, « Qu'êtes vous, des hommes, ou des animaux ? Arrêtez tout ça, immédiatement ! Rangez vos baguettes, redressez vous, secouez vous ! Et estimez-vous heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts cette fois-ci… Des morts… Il n'y en a eu que trop, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Réfléchissez deux petites secondes, si vos cerveaux bestiaux sont encore capables d'un tel effort. Voilà plus de vingt ans que notre monde se déchire et se lacère, et de nouveaux cadavres font leur apparition chaque jour, de nouveaux orphelins, de nouveaux veufs, de nouvelles veuves, de nouveaux parents qui enterrent leurs enfants… Il faut que cela cesse ! M'entendez-vous, vous tous, vous les assassins qui ne trouvent jamais le repos ? Je le sais : vous me trouvez lâche, vous me trouvez faible… Je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Je ne veux que pouvoir laisser mes petits-enfants aller acheter des bonbons sur le Chemin de Traverse sans crainte qu'ils ne soient pris dans une autre de vos rixes… Je veux pouvoir m'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café et regarder passer les gens sans avoir peur de mourir, simplement parce que l'un des membres de l'un ou l'autre de vos clans aura insulté un autre… Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait ça ? Combien de larmes, combien de litres de sang faudra t'il pour que vous compreniez que tout ça ne sert à rien, à rien qu'à aggraver les choses ? Si vous êtes incapable de vous contenir par vous-mêmes, alors il ne me reste plus qu'une seule solution. Ecoutez-moi tous avec attention, car je ne le répèterai pas, et ma sentence sera définitive. Si jamais vous troublez encore nos rues, alors votre âme payera le dommage fait à la paix. Vous recevrez le baiser du Détraqueur, incapables pour toujours de penser à autre chose qu'à tout ces morts dont vous jonchez chacun de vos pas… Et maintenant, dispersez vous ! »

Sur ces mots, il disparut dans un claquement de cape théâtral. Les protagonistes laissés seuls échangèrent un regard, puis rengainèrent leurs baguettes, et transplanèrent, méditant les paroles du Ministre. Le Baiser du Détraqueur… Une telle condamnation était bien pire que la mort. Elle n'avait plus été prononcée depuis que Voldemort était revenu. Les passants se hâtèrent de rentrer chez eux propager la nouvelle : enfin, le Ministère réagissait… Seuls ne restaient plus sur la place que les derniers membres des anciens Mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy se tenait debout aux côtés de sa femme. Il paressait très grand, assez massif en dépit de la finesse de ses traits. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus dans un catogan, seule tâche claire dans son uniforme noir. Près de lui, Narcissa Malefoy semblait plus délicate encore, semblable à une poupée de cire, une plume que le moindre souffle de vent pouvait emporter à tout moment. Marcus Flint s'approcha du couple lorsque Lucius l'appela d'un geste autoritaire de la main, un rien penaud. Le maître de l'empire Malefoy posa un bras sur l'épaule de son jeune compagnon et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à une ruelle sombre.

« Que s'est-il encore passé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix sifflante, « Je t'avais pourtant donné mes ordres : plus de batailles jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu vois où nous en sommes arrivés… Je ne peux pas me permettre de nouvel écart, le sol sur lequel nous nous tenons est encore trop friable pour que nous puissions nous laisser emporter par quelque action d'éclat… Je ne veux pas voir s'écrouler dans un coup de vent tout ce à quoi j'ai consacré ma vie, pour un coup de tête… Et bien, que s'est-il passé ? Parle ! »

Marcus baissa la tête avant de répondre : « Je ne sais pas vraiment… Nos hommes et les leurs avaient déjà commencé à se battre lorsque je suis arrivé. Je me suis souvenu de vos ordres, j'ai voulu les séparer, et peut-être y aurai-je réussi si seulement Ronald Weasley n'était pas intervenu à ce moment avec l'envie d'en découdre… Je n'ai pas pu souffrir ses insultes, bien évidemment, et nous nous sommes battus. D'autres sont venus nous rejoindre, puis le Ministre, et vous enfin… Vous connaissez la suite… »

Lucius Malefoy hocha la tête sans répondre d'un air pensif, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix cristalline de Narcissa s'éleva derrière eux, aussi déplacée qu'une rose sur un tas de fumier. « Et Draco ? L'as-tu vu, Marcus ? Il n'a pas pris part à la bataille ? »

Les joues un peu rouges, l'interpellé baissa la tête plus bas encore, troublé par la présence de l'épouse de son maître. « Non, madame, Draco n'était pas avec nous… Mais je l'ai vu très tôt ce matin se promener près du Manoir… Lorsque j'ai voulu aller vers lui, il s'est pour ainsi dire enfui. Pourtant, je ne crois pas l'avoir offensé d'aucune façon », ajouta-t-il après une pause d'un ton pensif.

« Ce garçon m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il agit ainsi. Non pas qu'il ait jamais été un enfant joyeux, ou extrêmement sociable, mais il ne semble même plus tolérer la présence de Crabbe et Goyle, qui, s'ils ne sont pas des lumières, ne sont pas pour autant gênants… Il passe sa vie à fuir les autres, il n'adresse même plus la parole à sa mère », répondit Lucius, l'air absent.

« Pourquoi cela ? », se permit d'insister Marcus, poussé par la curiosité.

« Je l'ignore ! », rétorqua son maître avec brusquerie. « Lorsque j'ai tenté de lui en parler, il a évité le sujet, et s'est refermé sur lui-même une fois de plus. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec ce garçon ! Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'essayer… » Lord Malefoy poussa un soupir tandis que son épouse écrasait discrètement une larme. Un claquement de talon sur les pavés leur fit lever la tête. « Quand on parle du loup… », laissa-t-il tomber pour lui-même.

Marcus toussota discrètement pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir. « Si vous voulez, je peux essayer de lui parler… Peut-être aurai-je plus de chance ? » Le couple Malefoy hocha la tête dans un bel unisson. Dans les yeux étrangement clairs de Narcissa, une lueur d'espoir se mit à renaître. Le jeune homme se raccrocha à elle pour trouver la force de pousser l'outrecuidance jusqu'à ajouter : « Le fait que vous soyez là pourrait le gêner… Eloignez-vous, je vous prie… » Lucius eut l'air passablement choqué, et il se demanda un instant s'il avait dépassé la limite invisible qui faisait frontière dans ses rapports avec son maître. La lèvre inférieure de Narcissa s'était mise à trembler légèrement, mais son époux avait passé un bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin avant de transplaner. Quelques instants avant de disparaître, il se retourna pour regarder Marcus droit dans les yeux : « Je te souhaite bonne chance », fut tout ce que l'ancien capitaine entendit avant qu'ils ne soient emportés…

**Voilà, c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui… Cette scène d'exposition vous a-t-elle plue ? Review please !**


End file.
